One Piece: los nuevos nakama!
by ZeroOmega15
Summary: si lo se... no es muy bueno el nombre... la historia se sitúa después de los acontecimientos en la isla gyojin... discúlpenme no soy muy bueno con los resúmenes... si es mi primer fic... denle una oportunindad si?
1. Extraños comportamientos y sentimientos

Antes que nada, si se que hay errores sobre la serie asi como tambien ortogaficos pero… por favor es un fic un inocente fic (por los primeros capítulos XD)

Autor: Marco Caceres (Omega D. Zero)  
Pin: 32D75B2A para los que quieran hacer un pedido ya que no me paso mucho por la pagina o mejor dicho no abro mucho mi cuenta xD.

Disclaimer: Luffy y los demás mugiwara no me pertenecen, a excepción de uno que otro que saldrá luego, los demás personajes le pertencen al gran Eichiiro Oda-Sama, este fic fue hecho por diversión y para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

El fic se situa un tiempo despues de haber salido de la isla Gyojin.

Sin más preámbulo comencemos!

**_One Piece: Los Nuevos Integrantes En La Nueva Travesía!_**

_Cap 1: Extraños comportamientos y sentimientos… El descubrimiento de Robin._

Era un dia normal en el Thousand Sunny, y otro día en el nuevo mundo para todos los mugiwara, todos estaban en sus actividades normales Luffy pedia a ``gritos´´ su meshi, Zoro entrenaba en la cubierta mientras que discimuladamente miraba a cierta castaña leyendo (N.A: esta de mas decir quien es no? xD) ,Nami hacia mapas de islas que habían visitado recientemente como la isla Gyojin, Sanji les hacia un delicioso bocadillo a ``sus Mellorines´´ , Usopp y Franky le hacían modificaciones al Sunny, Chopper trabajaba en su habitación, Brook tocaba una relajante melodia con su violin y por ultimo Jimbei que estaba meditando. (N.A: Oigan no se si se unira o no, pero es lo más probable no creen?)

Luffy: Sanji! Donde esta mi meshi!?

Sanji: Oi espera un poco Luffy primero va mi Nami-swan y Robin-chwan! (sus ojos se ponen como corazoncitos)

Luffy: Pero Sanji! Tengo Hambre!

Sanji: Listo aquí tienes tu meshi, de verdad Luffy no se como nunca te aburres de lo mismo…

Luffy: Entonces porque no te aburres de Nami y la dejas en paz de una vez. (En tono y expresión seria).

Sanji: Oye Luffy pero que estás diciendo? Estas bien?

Luffy: (recuperando la cordura) Ah si estoy bien… Olvida eso que dije antes…

Sanji: Claro… ``_Mmm… algo le pasa… esperen, no será que el…_´´

Varias horas despues…

Luffy: Sanji! Comida!

Sanji: En serio Luffy nunca te cansas de comer?

Luffy: No asi como nunca te cansas de perseguir a Nami.

Sanji: (suspiro de resignación) espera un poco que ya va a estar la cena. ``_Es lo que pensaba y de seguro no se ha dado cuenta… además es algo divertido ver a Luffy celoso, pero creo que en breve lo ayudare un poco…_´´

Zoro (entrando): Luffy tiene razón cejas encrespadas… deberías dejar de perseguir a Nami y a Robin también!

Sanji: ¿¡Que has dicho marimo mierdoso!?

Zoro: ¿Quieres que lo repita ero-cook?

Jimbei (entrando): ¡Ya quieren dejar de discutir!

Zoro/Sanji: Hmpf te has salvado de que ha venido Jimbei…

Luffy: Sanji mi comida!

Sanji: Deacuerdo, deacuerdo… Ya esta lista… (Asomandose por la puerta) OIGAN TODOS YA ESTA LISTA LA CENA!

Ussop/Franky (que aun seguían trabajando en el Sunny): ah eso suena bien!

Nami: Vamos Robin o sino Luffy no dejara nada…

Robin: fufufu conociendo al capitán-san es mejor ir ya…

Chopper: ahh genial jajaja.

Brook (entrando cuando ya estaban todos sentados): oh genial, me estaba muriendo de hambre y me rugian las tripas, esperen pero yo no tengo tripas, Yohohoho!

Brook (acercandose a nami): Señorita… me mostraría sus bragas..?

Nami (dándole un golpe): SIENTATE A COMER DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Luffy: Ya siéntate a comer Brook.

Brook: A sus ordenes capitán! Yohohoho!

Franky: SUPAHHH!

Jimbei: Luffy-kun… de verdad que siempre son asi de escandalosos… y yo aun no me he adaptado… jejeje

Luffy: a que te refieres Jimbei?

Jimbei: Olvidalo Luffy… no es nada…

Luffy: Eres raro Jimbei pero en fin… todos aquí somos asi, shishishi

Asi paso la cena todo el mundo comiendo y disfrutando, hasta que llego la hora de dormir, y le tocaba al cabeza de brócoli, digo a Zoro hacer la vigilancia.

Hacia una hermosa noche, casi todos los mugiwara estaban dormidos y Robin iba subiendo las escaleras que daban en donde se encontraba Zoro (N.A: no recuerdo como se llama esa parte del barco :P), y por fin llego a su destino, vio la espalda de Zoro unos segundos y al parecer este no se daba cuenta de que tenia a Robin atrás… al parecer estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta.

Zoro (aun sin saber que tenia a robin atrás): Robin… que es esta extraña sensación que empiezo a sentir por ella…? Acaso será eso… a lo que le dicen amor…? No… lo dudo… desde lo que paso aquella vez no he podido volver a amar… Kuina… (decía mientras miraba al cielo)

Robin: Y… Dime quien es Kuina? Kenshin-san?

Zoro: AAH!? Mujer desde hace cuanto estas parada hay!?

Robin: desde que empezaste a decir ``cosas´´ (dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos)

Zoro: (suspiro) olvida lo que escuchaste.

A Robin esas palabras la hirieron mas de lo que pareció… pero luego…

Robin: Solo vine a traerte esto… (dijo sacando una sabana gruesa de quien sabe donde xD)

Zoro: D-de acuerdo… Gracias… Robin… P-podrias llamarme Zoro en vez de kenshin-san? (dijo levemente sonrojado)

Robin: Por supuesto Zoro… Solo si tú me sigues llamando Robin… (Dijo ``olvidándose´´ de lo anterior)  
(N.A: Ella olvidarse de algo? Si como no, por dios es Robin!)

Zoro: De acuerdo… (dijo aun levemente sonrojado)

Robin: Bueno que descanses Zoro… Buenas noches…

Zoro: Buenas noches Robin… que descanses tu también… Te amo… (esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que fue audible para la morena)

Robin: Yo también te amo… Zoro… (lo dijo con una sonrisa y en un susurro igualmente pero, esto ultimo no fue audible para el espadachín). "_quiero ser mas que tu nakama… pero tu debes estar seguro de eso primero…"_

Continuara…

Si, lo se... me quedo muy corto... pero... es mi primer fic algo de compasion por favor...  
luego pondre otra historia pero de HighSchool of the dead...

nos vemos despues minna...

Zero se despide paaz ;)


	2. Nuevos Amigos y Nuevos Enemigos

_Cap 2: Nuevos Amigos y Nuevos Enemigos._

Ya era de día y todos los mugiwaras estaban despiertos y esperando el desayuno, pero como siempre el impaciente y hambriento Luffy estaba pidiendo a gritos su meshi.

Luffy: Sanji! Donde esta mi meshi?

(NA: y para los que no sepan meshi significa CARNE que es lo que menos le gusta a nuestro amigo Luffy, notese el sarcasmo xD)

Sanji: llega en un momento Luffy, ya esta listo el desayuno.

De allí fue un desayuno normal, Luffy intentando quitarles su comida a Ussop, Brook, Chopper, Franky y Zoro, sin mencionar a Jimbei, mientras que Zoro se dejaba quitar la comida discutía con el ero-cook, digo cocinero del sunny Sanji, mientras que Nami y Robin tranquilas y comiendo como si nada.

Así pasó toda la mañana hasta que se visualizo una isla.

Luffy: Oi! Chicos miren, es una isla!

Nami: Mmmm… el Log esta apuntando hacia alla, asi que vamos en la dirección correcta, esa es la siguiente isla.

Fraky: SUPAAAAAH, una isla finalmente… ya se me estaban acabando las reservas de Cola…

Ussop: Si también se necesitan cosas para las mejo- (no pudo continuar ya que franky la tapo la boca)  
Franky(en la oreja a Ussop): Recuerda que es una sorpresa para después…

Ussop: ah si es cierto…

Luffy: que sucede chicos?

Ussop/Franky: No es nada jajajaja…

Jimbei: me pregunto que tendra…

Zoro: Sucede algo Jimbei?

Jimbei: no, no es nada… (Que extraño… siento una presencia maligna en la isla… lo mejor sera investigar)

Robin: Parece que nos ha tocado una isla interesante

Nami: porque lo dices Robin?

Robin: Esta isla puede no parecerlo pero esconde mucho secretos… he leído sobre ella… su nombre es la isla ZIX (se pronuncia seta i ex), además puede ser divertido, también he leído que tiene uno de los mejores sitios turísticos del mundo… cuenta con muchas tiendas, hoteles, entre otras cosas.

Nami: oh entonces si podría ser divertido!

Luffy: Si que sera divertido, Vamos!

Todos: Siiiiiii!

Los mugiwara ya habían desembarcado todos habían bajado menos Jimbei, Chopper y Brook que se quedaron vigilando el barco.

Chopper: Espero que todos se diviertan…

Brook: si… esperemos que no pase nada malo… oye estoy componiendo una nueva melodía para alegrar a todos cuando vuelvan ¿quieres ayudarme a terminarla?

Chopper: jajaja! Claro!

Brook: y que hay de ti Jimbei-san?

Jimbei: no gracias yo estoy bien… (Dijo meditando) (N.A: no sé cuáles son sus costumbres pero digo yo que siempre medita)

Brook: bueno… Vamos Chopper, aquí va lo que tengo hasta ahora…

(Mientras tanto con los demás…)

Luffy: que haremos?

Robin: Bueno… yo quiero ver algunas antigüedades…

Zoro: ire contigo… no se me ocurre nada mas que hacer… Puedo?

(NA: hablas en serio hay bares por toda la ciudad! Creo que Robin lo menciono antes, vamos Zoro solo dile que quieres acompañarla por amor a Nami, perdón, a dios si… no valla a ser que Luffy despues me mate jejeje…)

Robin: de acuerdo… no hay problema (le dijo con su típica sonrisa)

Franky: Ussop y yo iremos a ver algunas cosas que podría necesitar el barco, y también compraremos algo de cola.

Sanji: Yo ire a conseguir provisiones, solo nos quedan para unos pocos días…

Nami: yo ire a ver como es la cuidad e ire a investigar cuánto tarda el log en recargarse

Luffy: Yo ire con Nami, también quiero ver como es el pueblo…

Nami: Muy bien…

Todos: Nos vemos.

(Con Franky y Ussop)

Franky: Valla todos se sorprenderán con las nuevas mejoras que estamos diseñando…

Ussop: si… y conociendo a Luffy se sorprenderá mas que los demás.

Franky: aunque por poco y se te escapa cuando estábamos allá eh?

Ussop: Pues si jejeje… lo siento…

Con Nami y Luffy

Nami: WoooW, hay muchas tiendas! (con estrellitas en los ojos)

(1 hora mas tarde)

Luffy: Oi Nami, tengo hambre

Nami: Estate quieto Luffy, aun falta mucho por recorrer…

Luffy: Pero… Sabes compraste muchas cosas… y no podemos comer? (dijo apareciendo con 10 bolsas grandes por mano y cajas de zapato hasta la cabeza y a la par hizo un punchero)

Nami: Vamos Luffy, podremos comer en un momento…

De repente… se ve una multitud y se oyen tiros, Luffy va a investigar

Luffy: vamos Nami (y sin mas Luffy fue a ayudar, como siempre…)

Nami: espera Luffy!

Luffy: oi que sucede!

Pero para cuando llega, ya los bandidos estaban tirados en el piso inconscientes…

?: Eres amigo de estos tipos?

Luffy: no, más bien venia a derrotarlos… estaban asaltando no? Eran Piratas?

?: Valla pues lo siento no te he dejado ni uno kakaka, si, querían robar este banco, pero por mala suerte para ellos, estaba pasando por aquí y los detuve, si al parecer si eran piratas…

Luffy: Shishishi, se ve que eres muy fuerte.

?: no es por presumir, pero soy el mas fuerte de esta isla, me llamo Zero, Omega D. Zero, un placer… mmm… te me haces familiar, no te he visto antes?

Luffy: no lo creo, Oh ore Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy y soy el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas.

Zero: Oh así que eres el gran Monkey D. Luffy! Que emoción! Debo contárselo a Iris!

Luffy: Iris?

Zero: Si, es mi amiga de infancia… y mi mejor amiga… ella es la segunda más fuerte de esta isla y es muy inteligente…

Luffy: mmm… ya veo… Eres muy fuerte… te gustaría ser mi nakama?

Zero: Me encantaría! Pero tendría que pensarlo…

Luffy: mmm… bueno shishishi

Nami (llegando a donde Luffy): Luffy… valla te dije que esperaras!

Luffy: Lo siento Nami shishishi

Zero: Oh! Asi que ella es la famosa ``Gata Ladrona´´, Nami!

Nami: pues… si lo soy… y tu eres…?

Zero: Zero, Omega D. Zero, soy el más fuerte de la isla. (parece que si lo hace por presumir eh?)

Nami: Hmmm… Oye puedo preguntarte algo?

Zero: Claro dime…

Nami: Cuanto tarda el Log en cargarse? (le dijo señalando la muñeca donde estaba el Log Pose)

Zero: Pues no lo se… Pero se de alguien que si puede saberlo, vengan conmigo.

Nami: Bien… Vamos Luffy… Oye, por cierto… y mis compras? (le dijo con cara asesina)

Luffy (con cara de muerto): AH, EN SEGUIDA VOY A BUSCARLAS!

Nami: cielos…

Zero (con una gota de sudor en la nuca): Valla son una pareja que se lleva muuuuy bien… pero aun así hacen buena pareja… kakaka… yo quisiera estar así con… Ah en que estoy pensando es mi amiga!

Nami: Dijiste algo?

Zero: N-No… nada… jejeje

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla.

?: Los Mugiwara han llegado a la isla, que hacemos?

?: No hagan nada todavía… primero veremos si sospechan que estamos aquí… Ustedes 8 no hagan nada sospechoso entendido?

Todos los presentes: SI!

(con Zoro y Robin)

Zoro: oye Robin a donde vamos?

Robin: Tú dijiste que querías venir conmigo… Porque te quejas?

Zoro: Porque no sabía que era tan alejado del pueblo…

Robin: Fufufu… Bueno… si quieres regresar…

Zoro: No, tranquila yo estoy bien…

Robin: "_ahora lo que falta es que se confiese… vamos Zoro es ahora o nunca…_"

Continuara…

¿Luffy y nami serán pareja de verdad?  
¿Quién es esa chica de la que Zero habla?  
¿Zero se unira a los mugiwara?  
¿Qué pasara con Zoro y Robin?  
¿Quiénes seran el misterioso hombre y sus secuaces?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo!  
O tal vez no! xD

Zero se despide, Paaz kakaka

y si me puse en mi propio fic!


	3. Una sorpresa, una confesión y una union

_Cap 3: Una sorpresa, Una confesión y Una unión._

Zoro: A donde vamos Robin?

Robin: Quiero ver algo en las lejanías de la isla, pero podremos volver al barco para la cena, tranquilo fufufu

Zoro: Bueno…

(con Franky y Usopp)

Franky: Ya hemos encontrado todo lo que hacía falta, ahora solo nos queda llevar esto al barco sin que se den cuenta…

Usopp: Si vamos allá, pero como despistaremos a Chopper, Brook y Jimbei?

Franky: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

(Ya en el barco)

Usopp: Ya está listo, nadie se ha dado cuenta…

Franky: Si, que SUPAH que todos estuvieran ocupados, no sintieron cuando llegamos…

Jimbei: Porque les alegra que no sintieran cuando llegaron?

Franky/Usopp: AHHH! J-J-Ji-Jimbei!

Jimbei: Si, que sucede?

Usopp: N-nada, no es nada jejeje…

Franky: Si, solo nos aliviamos porque no sintieron que llegamos, los hubiéramos distraído de lo que hacían…

Jimbei: De acuerdo… cualquier problema pueden avisarme… (que se traen estos dos?)

Franky/Ussop: HI!

(NA: ni yo me crei esa mentira xD)

(Con Nami y Luffy)

Zero: Ya llegamos. HOLA!? HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA!?

Nami: oye no tienes que gritar… porqué no tocas la puerta?

Estaban frente una hermosa mansión de color blanco, tenia vista a la playa, piscina, obviamente era muy grande.

Zero: IRIS! SOY YO ZERO!

Luffy: Tsuke! Que casa tan grande, es más grande que la de la amiga de Ussop, como era que se llamaba..?

Nami: Kaya.

Luffy: ah sí, es ams grande que la de Kaya shishishi

Iris: YA BAJO ZERO! (le grito desde el 3er piso de la mansión)

Zero: Es un alivio, si está en casa…

Nami: Quien es ella?

Zero: Es mi amiga de infancia y mi mejor amiga… Iris Vongola, también es la segunda más fuerte de la isla…

Iris: Zero! (dijo abriendo la puerta y a la vez corrió a abrazarlo) hola… como estas?

Zero: Muy bien Iris… (dijo devolviéndole el abrazo) Quiero presentarte a ciertas personas?

Iris: Ellos? (dijo mirando más adelante) AHH ELLOS SON..! No puede ser, los mugiwara están aquí!? Porque no me lo dijiste antes!? Vamos pasen…

Zero: Ellos quieren saber cuant-

Iris: OH! Disculpen mi descortesía me llamo Iris Vongola, mucho gusto, Tú debes ser Nami-san y tu Luffy-kun, que puedo hacer por ustedes?

Zero: aham.. (tosiendo un poco), Iris ellos quieren preguntarte que cuanto puede tardar su log pose en cargarse…

(NA: oigan no recuerdo como se llama el que les dieron al salir de la isla Gyojin, y tampoco recuerdo como funcionaba, por eso uso el log normal.)

Iris: Tarda alrededor de 2 semanas…

Nami: Quiere decir que estaremos un tiempo aquí eh..?

Luffy: Bueno podría ser divertido, oye hay un cuartel de la marina cerca?

(NA: wau ese es Luffy!?)

Iris: No, hay uno en la isla que sigue y esta a 2 días de aquí…

Luffy: ya veo… Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse shishishi

Luffy: Quieren venir a nuestro barco? Haremos una gran fiesta esta noche. Shishishi, será divertido

Zero/Iris: AHH CLAROO! (Con ojos de estrellas)

Luffy: Entonces, tienes bastante tiempo para pensarlo Zero, quisiera que fueras mi Nakama…

Zero: Hi!

Iris: Te pidió ser su nakama!? Haaay que envidia me das Zero! (Dijo haciendo puchero)

Luffy: Zero me dijo que eras muy fuerte, y me agradas, si quieres unirte junto con Zero, puedes hacerlo Iris… shishishi, además veo que no eres una mala persona…

Iris: Waa que feliz me siento… Pero… Me darías tiempo para pensarlo junto con Zero..?

Luffy: Claro!

Nami: Luffy, ya nos vamos, por cierto nuestro barco está en el puerto norte de la ciudad, los esperamos… Vamos Luffy, ah y gracias por la información, nos vemos Iris, Zero…

Zero/Iris: Nos vemos!

(Con Zoro y Robin)

Zoro: Valla ahora sí que estamos lejos… no puedo ver la cuidad…

Robin: Zoro... todo lo que dije antes… era mentira… yo… quería estar a solas contigo… (Sonrojada)

Zoro: Robin… yo… (sonrojado)

Robin: Si..?

Zoro: Yo… Te amo… Robin…

Robin: Zoro… yo también te amo…

*corrió a abrasarlo para después, juntar sus labios en un tierno y tímido beso, cuando les faltaba el aire se separaron*

Zoro: Robin… no me espere que tu…

Robin: Porque no..? Zoro?

Zoro: No lo sé… simplemente no lo pensé… Pero eso ya no importa ahora…

(Zoro se abanlanzo sobre robin y empezó a besarla salvaje y apasionadamente)

Robin: Oye tranquilo Mi Zoro…

(Ya con todos en el barco menos con nuestra pareja que se deben estar "divirtiendo" ahora mismo)

Luffy: Oi chicos! Ya llegamos!

Franky: Supah! Como les fue? Encontraron información? Que es todo eso que traes!?

Nami: Son mis compras, algún problema? (con cara de malos amigos) [N.A: Casi así al estilo vegeta xD]

Franky: No… jejeje (temblando de miedo)

Nami: Franky, llama a todos por favor… debo darles una información…

Franky: Ok… pero… Robin y Zoro no han llegado todavía, no importa?

Nami: Después se lo diré a Robin… y Zoro… bueno dudo que le interese…

(Ya con todos reunidos en la cocina del merry)

Sanji: OHH mi Nami-swan solo pudo llamarnos para una confesión de amor!

Luffy: Sanji! (dijo algo cabreado)

Sanji: h-hi…

*Todos se sorprendieron por esta reacción, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia*

Luffy: Adelante Nami… [N.A: Es idea mia o Luffy esta madurando? O es debido a la etapa de los celos!?]

Nami: Bien, el log tarda 2 semanas en cargarse… Luffy le dijo a 2 personas si querían ser nuestros Nakama, ellos lo pensaran, los hemos invitado al barco esta noche… Ellos son confiables pueden estar tranquilos…

Luffy: Además habrá fiesta esta noche!

Nami: Si… Por lo que empezaremos a hacer los preparativos… Aunque no será nada grande… solo una fiesta al estilo de los Mugiwara!

Todos: HI!

Robin (apareciendo por detrás con Zoro): Asi que una fiesta eh… será divertido…

Nami: Asi que estaban aquí…

Robin: Si llegamos hace poco…

Nami: Bien… entonces empecemos…

(ya había caído la noche y todos los mugiwaras habían arreglado el Sunny para la fiesta, ya todo estaban en sus habitaciones arreglándose, ya cuando todo estuvieron listos por obra y arte de magia, aparecieron Zero e Iris)

Zero: HOLA! HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!?

Nami: que siempre llamas de esa manera?

Zero: Hola, Nami-san, donde están los demás?

Luffy: Pues Aquí mismo shishishi, bienvenidos… Chicos ellos son Iris y Zero

(todos se presentaron y se divirtieron… Zero e Iris estaban disfrutando, chopper, Ussop y Luffy hacían su típico baile con los palillos entre la nariz y la boca, Sanji "intentaba" coquetear con Iris, mientras que Zero al parecer entraba en el mismo estado que Luffy, Nami miraba todo divertida, Robin y Zoro estaban muy juntitos Brook tocaba su nueva melodía llamada Funny Sunny Day (7mo opening de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Muy buena la canción), Franky hacia sus poses mientras decía su característico SUPAH y Jimbei solo se limitaba a verlos con una sonrisa, y así paso la noche, hasta que una noticia o mejor dicho numerito montado por Zoro y Robin, dejo boquiabierto a mas de uno… Se estaban besando!)

Robin: fufufu… Parece que ya se dieron cuenta…

Zoro: Si… Chicos como ya notaron… Robin y yo somos… eh… somos… (decía con un sonrojo evidente)

Robin: Zoro y yo somos pareja… Siento no haberles dicho antes… fufufu

(todos menos Zero, Iris y Nami aun estaban en shock)

Nami: Bueno pero debieron tomárselo con más calma… miren a todos, y al pobre Sanji jajaja

Zoro: Jajaja si debería verse la cara jajajaja!

Iris: Yo pienso que hacen bonita pareja…

Zero: Yo pienso igual… Zoro… eres afortunado eh?

Zoro: Si y mucho chiquillo…

Zero: Bueno… yo ya me voy, vendré a visitarlos luego, te quedaras más tiempo Iris?

Iris: No… yo iré contigo… también quiero irme a casa… además ya es muy tarde…

Zero: Bien… Oi Zoro-san!

Zoro: Eh?

Zero: Algún día quiero que te enfrentes a mi… ese día te derrotare… para mi… tu eres el mejor espadachín y te superare, ese es mi sueño! Roronoa Zoro!

Zoro: Cuando quieras podemos pelear… Estaré esperando ansioso Zero…

Iris: Zero…

Zero: Bien… muchas gracias… nos vemos despues chicos!

Nami: Nos vemos!

Continuara…

Bueno dejo el cap hasta aquí… este si quedo algo largo… Los que quieran la parte del hentai, dejen un review y lo subiré despues… (pequeña hemorragia nasal) jojojo…

Agradezco a Laugerid y a Nakamura Kake por el apoyo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…. Bueno Zero se despide PaaZ.


End file.
